ttorfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Era
The First Era * (1E 000 Year) ' ** The first human settlers arrive in Elmfax. * '(1E 014 Year) ' ** Dissenters from Helis establish small towns in the area of Alasantine. * '(1E 029 Year) ' ** Glavendauxy enters a golden era with the great King Aren taking the reins, who promoted wise economic reform and farming techniques that persist to this day, allowing for a population boom. With so many peoples under his influence, but only in his then small kingdom, his settlers venture south across the Svarok channel and into southern Elmfax. * '(1E 030 Year) ' ** The first group of settlers persisted south and established a small settlement known as Tywalden. This locale was later fortified with the addition of a hill-top castle all within a hundred years or so of Glavendauxy’s southward expansion. * '(1E 031 Year) ' ** The second group of settlers sailed east to Red Isle and continues to inhabit the island today as a contested dukedom of Glavendauxy, with Alasantine currently acting as a protector of Red Isle which itself is in rebellion of Glaven rule. * '(1E 031 Year) ' ** The first Dwarven settlers set out on a number of ships to the newly discovered land of Elmfax. * '(1E 032 Year) ' ** First Dwarven settlers land at Elmfax(exact location unknown, believed to be near the current Dwarven capital of Kadmeian) * '(1E 032 Year) ' ** The third group sailed further east to the Isle of Eastholt and founded a settlement named in its likeness, which although should have flourished, the settlers there never succeeded in discovering a valuable export from the island to make the city prosper. * '(1E 033 Year) ' ** The fourth group of settlers persisted further south to lake Arandoor and established a small village near modern day Juuslik. This position was never fortified. * '(1E 034 Year) ' ** The fifth group encounters the Valunspires and discerns they are impassible on foot and such proceeds southward only to discover Falconwreath and meet their bloody ends at the hands of Avian mongrels. ** The shantytowns of Alasantine are burned to ash as settlers from Fieras resettle the area under the charter and authority of a Fieras Colony. * '(1E 037 Year) ' ** During the past 3 years people were still wary about the Avians to the south and negotiations between the two regents of Glavendauxy and the Avian Regime proved fruitless. Ergo, King Aren I decided not to press further south and instead turned his eye to the land beyond the Valunspires. Seven ships each with some 20 families or so onboard were sent forth to several locations in southern Elmfax. *** Three were successful and founded a military post at Svarok Sound, a farming village named Tauber, and another smaller farming village west of there called Jyarvurin. *** Another three of the remaining ships sailed too far south and entered Tremarcki waters and were subsequently captured and never heard from again. *** The last ship presumably went to New Haven and decided to assimilate. * '(1E 039) ' ** Dwarves begin construction of a new capital city, named Kadmeian. * '(1E 040 Year) ' ** Several more places are attempted to be settled in southern Elmfax but none of the settlements last more than 2 years, even with aid from the King. * '(1E 043 Year) ' ** After much gold spent, many lives lost, and many resources expended on this ‘expansion’ the people tire of hearing of these new venture southward and demand the King Aren I cease his lustful settling of barren lands. He reluctantly agrees to their demands and merely continues to monitor the currently established villages. * '(1E 044 Year) ' ** Tywalden, despite its proximity to Glavendauxy, continues to falter and fail to produce a sizable export for Glavendauxy; even so the King (Aren) continues to support the construction of a castle in the area to further cement his grip on the Arandoor peninsula. He intends to build a wall on the southern tip of the Arandoor peninsula to help discourage Avian raids on Arandoor but fails to muster enough gold for the project. * '(1E 045 Year) ' ** Tauber and Jyarvurin continue to provide bumper crops for Glavendauxy despite no support from the crown. Svarok Sound receives few coin and arms and ergo produces little military activity and can barely regulate the ship traffic coming through the Svarok channel. Hence Glavendauxy suffers from what could have been a great boon to their economy. * '(1E 048 Year) ' ** Construction of Tywald's Bridge begins. * '(1E 050 Year) ' ** King (Aren) dies at the age of 71 and his son succeedes him as King of Glavendauxy (Belmond II) * '(1E 067 Year) ' ** A war in the north erupts between the city-state of Helis and RiffenCavin as the economy slumps into a recession with Helis denying and blockading trade from RiffenCavin with Glavendauxy because of it’s affiliation with Riffencavin. * '(1E 071 Year) ' ** The first of the Dwarven lords, Thaddeus Bane, dies of old age at 103 years old. * '(1E 076 Year) ' ** The crown is no longer able to fund major military expenditures with its ongoing construction of a castle at Tywalden. Svarok Sound’s military post is subsequently abandoned. * '(1E 080 Year) ' ** Construction of Tywald's Bridge is completed. Tywalden receives a small boost to its dying economy because of this but Glavendauxy itself shows little improvement with the completion of the bridge. The people grow frustrated at this because they too thought the bridge would have solved their economic woes. * '(1E 093 Year) ' ** Tauber experiences its first Tremarcki raid. The crown, without money, is unable to support arms in the area, and the town is forced to fend for itself. Jyarvurin, due to its more northwest and remote location, experiences few to none of Tauber’s woes at the current time. * '(1E 094 Year) ' ** A fire erupts in Arandoor and the brightest and most hopeful of the southern economies of Glavendauxy is extinguished within its ashes. Some few attempt to stay behind and rebuild but most pack up and leave for Tywalden. * '(1E 096 Year) ** The economy shows little signs of improvement as the war in the north drags on, however another faction has joined the war now and now Glavendauxy’s citizenry grows ever more concerned that they too might be dragged into the war. * '(1E 102 Year) ' ** King (Belmond II) dies at the age of 70, his son succeeds him as King (Aren the Second) * '(1E 117 Year) ' ** The castle near Tywalden is completed. Arandoor shows some signs of regaining the economic position it once held as people begin returning southward with the new castle’s completion. Tauber continuously endures Tremarcki raids year after year. Jyarvurin experiences its first sea raid as Tremarcki ships bombard the village (with catapult fire) for two straight days. * '(1E 126 Year) ' ** King (Aren the Second) dies at the age of 47 and his nephew assumes the throne as he had no viable children. King (Deagon) proceeds to negotiate a peace treaty with the warring powers in the north and achieves a small level of success, earning him a meagre reputation as a negotiator. Glavendauxy’s economy shows signs of improving as Tywalden begins to hold promise with the discovery of coal in the local hills, Arandoor has similar prospects but no such speculations are further pursued. * '(1E 136 Year) ' ** The coal mine in Tywalden flops over dead on its belly as all funding for the mine is pulled by King (Deagon) and used to begin the assembling of troops as tensions again heat up in the north. Arandoor grows stagnant as the old stock die and no new children are born within the village; people continually leave the village. Tauber and Jyarvurin petition the crown multiple times for assistance with their raider issues but the King simply waves them aside and says all the money Glavendauxy can muster must be used for the coming troubles in the north. * '(1E 144 Year) ' ** War in the north again resumes with Glavendauxy being perceived as an aggressor in the war, their economy falls into a full out depression as all outside trade grinds to a halt. Tauber and Jyarvurin grow desperate in their pleas for help but receive no such help. * '(1E 150 Year) ' ** Glavendauxy suffers a major military defeat and withdraws from the war, relinquishing all and any claims it could state on any land north of Letharm Woods, the population grows ever more furious with King (Deagon) as their economy goes down the drain with it. Arandoor is basically a ghost town at this point and Tywalden’s inhabitants nearly join Tauber and Jyarvurin in the signing of a joint resolution and succeesion from Glavendauxy; after receiving the help of Falk Acht (I) who was able to muster enough arms from Red Isle to stage a successful battle against the Tremarcki Raiders. Back to Historical Timeline